Talk:Brynjolf (Skyrim)
If anyone can figure out a way to get around this bug, I'm all ears. I'd really like to enter the Thieves Guild but this ass won't stop standing around with all the other stall owners. Training Block This guy is great for training my blocking skills / leveling up fast. Attack him when you are hidden, he will start attacking him, but everyone will see Brynjolf as the offender. Now all you have to do is stand still and block every hit. He is a really fast attacker. When you are done or nearly dead, just yield and all is good. ~ Flightmare (talk) 20:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Is he Elligable for Marriage? Can you marry Brynjolf? If so, can you do it during the thieves guild quests of only after? I do not think he is elligable for marriage , because I had just tried to see if he'll ask when I had the amulet of Mara on but he won't ask. 20:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Person Oh I so wish he was. I wouldn't mind hearing him call me "lass" all the time with that awesome voice of his xD Rosenrot87 (talk) 20:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Brynjolf's Alternate Identity. His alternate Identity is The Gray Fox from the books you find all around Skyrim. This is noticed after you chose your Nightingale Role from The Darkness Returns Quest. That is as ridiculous as it is blatantly untrue. - Erik the Mad (talk) 17:13, February 20, 2014 (UTC) he got this "mmh" glitch no matter f*cking what he wont stop saying "mmh" ~Chris can someone fix this page, the interactions info is all gone 04:25, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Brynjolf fluent in Falmer? Not discounting the possibility entirely, but all the same, I'm pretty sure it's not true. Previously the trivia section indicated that he might be able to read the language of the Falmer because he is able to read Gallus's journal without the translation notes. While ostensibly it would seem that way, Falmer is indicated in the game to be understood only by a select few dedicated scholars, and that only with translation notes on hand, and it was selected for the writing of Gallus's journal to make it so no one would be able to easily read it. If a guy who admits he only knows/cares about larceny and who spends all his time in drinking cheap mead in the sewers under the skeeviest town in Skyrim just so happens to be fluent in Falmer, a bunch of wizards are probably going to throw themselves off the top of the College in shame. But hey, anything's possible - let's just keep in mind that all things considered, it was probably a continuity error. Because really, if he were reading straight Falmer and knew it, it's a little difficult to imagine him not turning to the nearest halfway attractive female and waggling his eyebrows. "Oh, that? Just a little talent I picked up abroad, lass, didn't know I was a ''learned ''man, did you?" 22:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I edited for those reasons. Haha. Again, I didn't completely discount the possibility that, hey, Brynjolf knows Falmer (cue thousands of femme Dohvakiin Guildmasters demanding he talk dirty to them in Falmer?) because hell if I know. 22:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Just because someone knows a fairly unused language doesn't mean he is going to go around flaunting it at all the ladies..? ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 00:09, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Brynjolf's Satchel? During the time that Brynjolf is at his stall in the market, there is a satchel at his stall named "Brynjolf's Satchel" and it is marked as "Key Required". It disappears after he moves from the stall to the Ragged Flaggon and I have been unable to find any key that may work. He has no key in his inventory, and there's not one sitting in his stall. So, here's the questions: 1. Why does the satchel appear and then disappear? 2. What is inside the satchel? 3. Where is the key to the satchel (or does it even exist)? Hopefully someone will help me with answering these questions. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 02:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ^ This site just won't keep me logged in! >-< Found my answers. 1. It's attatched to the quest for stealing and planting Madesi's Ring. When the quest ends, Brynjolf no longer visits the stall daily, so it is removed. 2. It contains 1 Aversion to Frost, 50 Gold, and 5 Lockpicks. 3. There is no key to the satchel. It was a temporary thing, so the key was never made. Armor Does he wear the Nightingale armor set after he becomes one? Or does he wears his default set?Wenny0119 (talk) 06:30, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hmm Glitch. OK this is getting really annoying. After the completion of "A Chance Arrangance" Brynjolf just says hmm. I've tried every fix on the net! sprint pushing him the to ratway, using console to move him, NOTHING. I made a new char to specificaly do TG and DB quest but now I CAN"T Manus812 (talk) 02:18, April 13, 2014 (UTC) : Have you tried removing all mods? It seems that mods cause a lot of these one-off problems for people. Cubears (talk) 04:47, April 14, 2014 (UTC)